City of Dreams
by Kay Lyn Jay
Summary: The story continues after City of Glass. Clary and Jace are back in New York. Things are seemingly as close as they can get to being back to normal. But things get thrown out of wack once more when Clary discovers the City of Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is one of my many fanfictions. I have written them for many different stories. However this is my first attempt at a fanfiction for the mortal instruments. I would like to start this story right after the final book ends. So it's kind of like a pick up where the author left off._

_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the series or any of the books. _

Clary watched as the sun set against the tall sky scrapers of New York City. She loved the way the pastel colors danced across the horizon of the City. Resting her hand on her cheek as she leaned out over the front porch of Luke's home and watched the scene dissolve into darkness, she wished she could paint the scene. She imagined it in her mind, the brush stroking the canvas gently.

She was snapped out of her reverie as a hand gently rested itself upon her shoulder. She glanced back to see a flash of red hair and a face that looked remarkably similar to hers. Jocelyn. Her mother looked down at her with a smile before she looked out over the yard and up to the nigh dark sky.

"New York is nothing like Idris." She said, as if she missed the city of Alicante. Clary could imagine she did. Some part of Clary missed the streets and the Demon Towers. She felt a strange sense of belonging there. But then she felt that sense of belonging here as well and said:

"And Idris is nothing like New York." Clary smiled and her mother returned the smile softly as only a mother could. Resting her hand on Clary's back, Jocelyn proceeded to lead her daughter inside when Clary suddenly felt the urge to stay on the porch, if only a bit longer. "Wait, I will be in. Just give me a minute."

Jocelyn agreed and made her way back into the house. Clary heard the door shut with a decisive click as she turned her attention back to the yard. A shadowed silhouette moved across the lawn with a distinct motion toward her. The moon shown suddenly over the figure and odd shadows danced across Jace's face.

"Jace," she said, unable to disguise the happiness she felt at seeing him. But then why would she want to. A small smile dance over his lips and she walked down into the yard to greet him. He wrapped his arms around her as if it were simply a reflex. She relaxed into his arms as though it were perfectly natural, which to her, it was.

"Hello," he said kissing the top of her head gently before pulling himself away from her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised at the sight of him nonetheless. She wasn't supposed to see him until the next day, he was going to pick her up and take her to the institute. She was starting classes with Jace and the rest of his family. At the thought of starting life as a shadow hunter, learning shadow hunter customs and life she was a little nervous.

" I wanted to show you something. It's pretty interesting," he said and then added, "And I think you'll like it," with that said, he smiled and grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers through his. He began walking her out into the street and she wondered how they were going to get where they were going, that is until she saw the demon bike parked. She never even heard it coming to her surprise.

She waited for Jace to hop onto the bike, and she followed suit. The engine revved loudly for one second before there was utter silence. Clary was sure for a second that it was broken and was about to ask Jace what was wrong when she felt the machine jolt forward. Her arms tightened around Jaces waste reflexively and she could swear she heard a laugh escape his mouth.

"Silencing rune!" He shouted over the wind that whirled over them as they picked up speed. The bike raced forward and Clary pressed her face gently against Jaces back to protect her eyes from the vicious winds swirling past them.

Before she knew it they were stopped outside of central park and Clary wondered why he had brought her here. More than that she wondered what other secrets lie here, perfectly unknown to her as much of the other secrets had been. She stepped away from the bike and wrapped her arms around her now cold body. Jace chuckled and pulled his jacket off. His newest Leather jacket was jet black and very similar to the one he wore before, only this one was much less worn looking.

"I should have told you to bring a jacket," He said with a chuckle, slipping his over her shoulders. She grabbed it and hugged it close to herself gratefully. Jace smiled and led her over to the biggest tree in the park. It's foliage hung low like a weeping willow and it had a lot of charm, but Clary just couldn't see what was so great about it.

"The Fare Folk cast a sort of glamour over it, but concentrate Clary, I know you will see it," Jace said urging her to look again. This time she looked over the tree with a very relaxed state of mind. Suddenly a world of color burst forth before her eyes and she suppressed her urge to gasp at the lovely scene before her. She watched as hundreds, maybe even thousands of lights danced around the tree. Between the branches, in and out of knot holes, thousands of lights moved around the tree in all different colors. The colors and light seemed to have been provided by a myriad of lightning bugs.

They weren't the usual green though, they were a rainbow of color.

"How?" was all Clary managed to say. Jace smiled, apparently glad that she was taken with the scene he was showing her.

"The Faries enchanted the lightning bugs. Every firefly within a 100 square mile radius is there, dancing around that tree." He said with a grin. Clary leaned against him and his arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer. She looked up at him with large green eyes that reflected the light of a thousand fireflies.

"It's so beautiful," she said looking up into his eyes, his golden locks reflecting the scene with a dull radiance.

"So are you," He whispered, bending to kiss her gently. His lips brushed over hers lightly once, and then he deepened the kiss. Clary's arms wound around his neck and she stood on her tip toes to gain more access to him. It seemed to her a perfect night.

When morning came, Clary sat up from her bed groggily. Rubbing her eyes she stared at her mom standing in the doorway.

"Wake up, wake up!" she said enthusiastically. Clary could not find it in herself to feel that enthusiasm. She pulled herself out of the bed and stumbled a little. Her mind flooded with images from the night before and she couldn't stop herself wondering if it had been a dream. But the glass jar of multicolored fireflies told her otherwise. She smiled at the jar and picked it up as though it were from a long lost memory. She replaced the jar to it's spot on the table and began to dress herself.

"I'm up I'm up," she said to dismiss her mother. Jocelyn nodded and before the door shut she paused.

"You should want to hurry, Jace is downstairs." Her mother said, and with that she closed the door. Clary pulled on her usual clothing and pulled a brush through her hair until she was satisfied. Making her way through her bathroom rituals she smiled as she saw Jaces golden features sitting at her kitchen table. Jocelyn and Luke were talking to her, Luke just on his way out. Clary started for the door, Jace hot on her trail until her mother stopped them.

"Hey, no breakfast?" she asked. Clary smiled at her mothers attempt to make her first day a good one.

"Nah, I'll get something on the way," she said and grabbed Jace's hand with a squeeze. He returned the squeeze and held her hand as they headed for the door. Jocelyn smiled at the retreating figures and sat herself down at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for such a long absence ^^; I've been busy with so much school work._

Jace and Clary walked down the streets of New York hand in hand. They passed a few coffee shops before Jace said, "I thought you wanted to get something on the way."

Clary just shrugged and felt the butterflies in her stomach flare up for a second. "Just a little nervous," She said, looking at Jace with a tentative smile. He chuckled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

" You know what," Clary said, a little impatiently.

"Come on Clary, you know there isn't anything to be nervous about. You know everyone, it's not like the first day at a new school." He said indifferently as they came closer and closer to the institute.

"I know, it's just, I don't want to disappoint you, or my mom. I don't want to be a big let down, not to anyone," she said and it was then that Jace stopped in his tracks. Clary felt a tug on her arm as his hand, still clasped onto hers, stopped her as well. "What?" she asked, taking in the strange look on his face.

"Clary," He said, and she could hear the weight of his seriousness in both syllables of her name.

"What?" she repeated, now feeling nervous not because of school, but because of Jace. He pulled her into him for a hug and held her gently.

"You could never let us down. After everything you have done, for all of us, there is no way that is even possible," he said sincerely. Clary felt a sudden calm wash over her at hearing his words. She smiled and stepped back.

"Thanks," she said taking his hand once more. He smiled back, softer, and they continued to the institute.

Once they made it to the institute, Clary suddenly let the knot out of her stomach. It all felt perfectly normal and natural. The feeling of excitement replaced the nerves and she found herself eager to learn. Jace could feel this and smiled as he guided her up the stairs.

Three hours later, she found herself watch Jace in awe as he spared with Alec. Isabel saw the look on Clary's face and smiled. She was amused at the awe she saw there.

"You should calm down, Jace is a practiced hand, you won't be expected to be so impressive, not a first," Isabel said. Clary nodded. What she really wanted to get to was the rune making. She knew almost every rune there was, and even ones there weren't just by thinking of them. But she felt more sure in learning there, and teaching the new runes she could come up with to her friends.

Clary went through all the motions of fighting, went through all the exercises of listening, waiting, hearing, watching. She was close to being overwhelmed when Jace decided to call it a day. He walked to his room with Clary by his side to shower and change.

"You did well," he said with encouragement. Clary smiled, exhausted, but she tried not to let it show.

"Not as well as you," she said with a small smile.

Jace could only laugh for a second before he said, "Yeah, and I've had years of long hard practice. You just started." He said opening his door. He pulled his shirt off and Clary sat on his bed. She admired his scars, marks, and corded muscles.

"I'll be back," he said throwing a towel casually over his shoulder and shutting the bathroom door with a sharp click behind him. She heard the shower turn on and the sound of the running water made her eyelids a little heavier. Laying back on Jace's bed, she let her eyes fall closed. Against her own will, in the comfort of his bed, she allowed herself to slip into sleep.

At first it was all dark, and peaceful. Her entire body relaxed, shedding the tiresome day and restoring itself. As she slept, her mind opened into dreams, small worlds in themselves switching from one thing to the next. One image of Jace, another of her mother, or Luke. All in a moment, though, the dreams began to take a turn for the worst.

A flash of Sabastion, no, a flash of Jonathan, presented itself. Time seemed to freeze and a kind of alternate reality took hold of her. She stared forward, into the dark black eyes of her one and only brother. The demon that he was presented itself without fail. She felt a prickle of fear grab at her stomach and goose bumps rise on her pale arms.

She knew it was a dream, and in hopes of abandoning the dream turned nightmare, she attempted to rip herself out of it. After a few tries, she found that she couldn't wake. A new fear overtook her now, and it was very real. Jonathan walked toward her, and a sick smiled twisted his face.

"Clary, dear sister, why are you trying to run from me?" He said. It sounded a lot like a hiss to her. She stepped back and oddly enough she couldn't move. She struggled and pulled but she didn't move and he kept a steady pace forward.

"Jace," she whispered, in her mind it echoed over and over. She wanted him right now. Her safe place, her comfort zone, and her mind was filled with him. Suddenly he appeared there before her and faced her brother. He said nothing but she heard her name being called by Jace, softly at first. She felt a terrified yell escape from her as Jonathan collided with her conjured Jace. They struggled for a moment and then, just as Jace was over come, he yelled for her and she woke up.

Bolting upright she gasped and saw Jace sitting over her, a worried look etched into his face.

"You alright?" he asked, feeling her brow. It was cold as ice but she felt hot. Like she should be covered in a cold sweat.

"Fine, just a bad dream," she said, but she knew it was so much more than that. It was so real, and so harsh. And the way she had conjured Jace was not like most dreams she had. Most of her dreams allowed her control to a point, but not on such a clear, realistic level. She shook it off, but still couldn't help but wonder on what her mind had stumbled on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! On with the story =)_

Jace watched her carefully. She seemed entirely on edge as she scooted toward the edge of his bed. "Need a shower?" he asked, holding out a fresh towel. She accepted the towel with a nod and stood up. Jace ran a hand through her red hair lightly and kissed her forehead. Clary tried not to blush as she smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. She just smiled and nodded.

Jace moved from her path and let her walk into his bathroom. She disrobed and turned on the hot water. The steam felt wonderful as it began to cling to her body. Once she stepped into the hot stream of water it felt as though all of her worries and fears and the dream had been washed away.

A few moments later, she found herself wondering about Jace, and about what it would be like to be with him. Not in the usual way. Not just holding hands. With him like this, so intimate and personal. A small shiver travelled down her spine. It wasn't a bad shiver though, it was a nice shiver, one she knew she would experience if she were with Jace.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she pulled some shampoo down and began to wash and scrub.

Jace sat on his bed, still warm where Clary had fallen asleep. His mind traveled back to the night they spent together, the last night they spent believing they were sick for loving each other. He would have done anything to know that they weren't brother and sister. Laying back, he could only be thankful now that he had Clary, and could have her.

A smooth warmth took him over as he stared up at the sealing. Is mind wandered to the door across from his bed, the one that led to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and he tried to imagine what Clary might be thinking in there. He was worried about how she woke up with such a frightened look on her face.

Clary turned the water off and pulled the towel Jace had given her around herself. It smelled distinctly of his golden skin. She pulled the soft material against her body and inhaled indulgently. Returning to drying herself off, she dropped the towel on the sink and pulled her clothing up over herself. She felt a lot more comfortable than she previously had, not that she had steamed and scalded the fear from her pores.

Opening the bathroom door she stepped almost cautiously into Jace's room. She saw him lying on the bed, and in an attempt to let him sleep, she made her way to the door. Half way across the room she thought she was going to make it, proud that she had actually taken to being more silent in her lessons, when Jace's voice reached her softly.

"Where are you going?" he asked gently. She turned to see his head turned in her direction, his hair sprawled around his head and over part of his eye. She smiled and returned to where he lay.

"Thought you were asleep," she said as he pulled her down beside him.

"I was, you are just too loud," he said with a chuckle. She glared at him for a moment before relaxing back into his arms. He tightened his grip around her and she curled into him. Jace had never had moments like this with girls. Had never had moments so peaceful and real. Clary made it feel right to him, though. She made it feel like there was only one way, and this was it.

As Clary began to fall asleep, there was a hurried knock at the door. Clary sat bolt upright and so did Jace when Alec stopped knocking and burst into the room. He gave the two in bed a cursory glance and then disregarded it.

"You'll want to see this," he said to Jace and Clary. They could tell that something was wrong. Springing from the bed they both walked to the door and went hurried behind Alec. He led them to the library. Clary wasn't aware of what the change was but when she followed Jace's gaze she knew what was wrong.

In large letters, burned into the wall by the fireplace, there were words that sent chills through Clary. Not only because it was her name burned into the wall, but because she could feel the presence of Jonathan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again everyone ^^ Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I am so glad that you like it =) Do to the immense popularity of this fic, I am going to update a lot more often. So, on we go with the story, please enjoy and Review =)_

Clary looked at the intricate burning of her name upon the wall. She could hardly get any words to form in her head, let alone come out of her mouth. Jace looked at the ruined wall and then at Clary, confused.

"What is this?" he asked, knowing she didn't do it, since she had been with him the whole time.

"It just began to appear out of nowhere a few minutes ago," Isabelle said. She was standing beside her brother on the other side of the room, pale as a sheet of paper. Alec was looking at the wall, almost glaring, as if he wished somewhere the person who did this would just spontaneously explode.

"J-Jonathan…" Clary managed to spit out. She could feel his presence in the whole room. A sick black aura seemed to emanate from the wall where it was been burned. Jace turned to her abruptly and caught her as she swayed.

"Easy, Clary," Jace said softly, leading her to a chair. She sat back and wondered how all of this could be happening.

"Not possible, he's dead. Jace killed him," Alec stated matter-of-factly. Isabelle nodded.

"I feel it, it's him," Clary said. There were many times in this new life that she had not been very sure of things, but now was not one of those times. She was so certain of it being Jonathan's work, she would have bet her life on it.

"Clary, I know that you think it was him, but it just couldn't have been," he said, though she could read in the back of his mind a hint of doubt.

"I'll call Magnus. He can track the magic," Alec suggested. Everyone agreed, knowing it was the only sure way to tell.

Within minutes of Alec's text, Magnus Bane strode through the door. His hair covered in glitter along with his eyes, matched his dazzling rainbow shirt with matching pants. Everyone, though well accustomed to his manner of dress, looked a little surprised at what he chose to wear there.

"What…?" Alec began to say, but was lost for words.

"Well, it's not like you gave me much time. I was in the middle of something and then I get a text saying 'omg we need you right away,'" Magnus said folding his arms. Alec blushed and looked at the floor, also speaking to it.

"That is not what I wrote…" he said quietly into the floor. Magnus just rolled his eyes and smiled. He walked over to where Alec stood and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Relax hon, just joking," Magnus said, watching Alec's face go a brighter shade of red. He just smiled and turned his attention to the wall. "My goodness, this magic reeks." He said, looking over it with a scrutinous eye.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Demon magic, that is for sure. I can't be sure who's magic it is until I do a few tests," Magnus said looking over the burns closely now. He went to touch one but withdrew his hand. He 'hmm'd' and mumbled to himself. Alec stood with him while Isabelle remained where she stood.

"Clary insists that it's Jonathan," Isabelle said, suddenly remembering her words.

"Yeah, but I killed him," Jace said, knowing that there was no way he could have missed. He was weak then, but he was dead on, and he was sure of it. The thought that Jonathan, being a demon, could have survived sent chills down his spine. Not to mention he felt like he let Clary down by leaving her evil, not to mention disgusting, brother alive.

"It's hard to be sure right now, just give me some time," Magnus said, discussing his minute to minute findings with Alec as blue sparks began to dance over his fingertips.

Clary watched for a moment before her line of vision was interrupted by Jace's beautiful face. He leaned down and looked at her for a moment.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling tentatively at him. He looked a moment longer before hoisting her up. "Hey," she protested as he lifted her out of the chair, not unkindly.

"Time to go home hon," he said taking her soft pale hand in his and leading her to the exit. "We promised you'd be home before seven every day, not including weekends," he said with a smile. She pushed his shoulder playfully and smiling, followed him out the institute doors. They walked on as the air grew chillier. Night was descending upon New York with each passing minute.

In no time at all street lights flickered on. Clary looked up at Jaces face against the artificial light. He never failed to shine in her eyes, even when the lights were gone. He looked down at her and she averted her gaze ahead quickly, pretending she never looked at all.

"I saw that," he said playfully. She looked up at him innocently.

"What?" she asked.

"You know,"

She just smiled and shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself sometimes," she said laughing gently. He put his arm around her waist and she did the same. It wasn't long before they approached Lukes house, her house now. She instantly sensed something was wrong. Very wrong. She dashed away from Jace and he followed never less than a foot behind her.

None of the house lights were on, though darkness had already claimed the city. She darted into the yard but Jace's firm grip on her shoulder stopped her. She tried to hold back tears as she saw the door ripped from its hinges.

"Maybe they got away," Jace whispered to her, feeling her begin to shake in his arms. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Not again…." She whispered, then louder she said, "Not again!" She ripped herself from Jaces arms and ran to the front door. He dashed after her and just as he caught her hand again, the carnage of the house told all. He looked at Clary's back, not sure if she was in shock or what.

"Yes, Clary… Again…" he said solemnly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to get an update in =( I have been so loaded with__ school. Anyways, on with the story =) Please read and review!_

Clary looked around and put her face in her hands. She held back the mixed tears of anger and pain. Jace came up behind her cautiously and gently put his hand on her back. She didn't flinch it off or shrug away from him. She was too preoccupied by the new dilemma facing her and her new family.

She finally pushed away from Jace and ran up the stairs of the porch. Everything about the house was deathly silent. The door was hanging delicately on one hinge. She pushed the door aside gently and almost fell into the cluttered house. The table was busted in two and the door floor was littered with broken glass. Paper was also scattered about the rooms.

"Clary! Wait, it might still be dangerous!" Jace yelled as he followed her into the house as quickly as he could. She didn't listen as she plunged deeper into the house. She made it all the way to the back door when she saw the piece of paper knifed onto the back door. She gently pulled the knife out of the hardwood so not to damage the small note. Folding the paper quickly she placed it in her pocket and stuck the knife back in the door.

Jace suddenly appeared behind her. She turned to see his beautiful face looking at her with concern. Clary frowned deeply and Jace did the only thing he knew he could. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Don't you ever listen to anyone?" he asked softly as he cradled her. Tears leaked slowly down her face in her frustration. "What if something would have gotten you? What if something were still in here?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"They don't to get me, they got mom and Luke instead…" she said pulling away from him. She was in no mood for this softness. She needed to get alone so she could read the note and start to unravel the new mystery laid out before her. Jace sighed so softly that Clary wondered if she had even heard it at all.

She suddenly wanted to turn to Jace and return the affection that he was piling onto her, but she couldn't. Not now when she had so much on the line. She could almost feel the time slipping away from her that she had left to find her mom. She grabbed Jace's hand and led him out the door. He got her back to the institute as quickly as he could and back to safety.

"You should come sit by the fire while I talk to the rest of my family about this." Jace said softly. He looked genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. She was being a little annoyed with the new Jace. She almost remembered liking the rough and hard version of him. She couldn't deny that the affection he gave her was more than she could have ever asked for, though.

"No, I think I just need to lay down." She said feigning illness. Jace nodded and led her to his room.

"I'll be back soon as I can with some kind of plan…" he said, his eyes searching hers for some sign of any emotion. When all his did was kiss his cheek and lay down, he gave up and closed the door softly behind him. Once Clary was certain he was not coming back for a while she pulled the note from her pocket.

Unfolding it delicately as if it could combust with one wrong move she read it once then twice.

_Perhaps you thought that I was dead?_

_Perhaps you ought to think again._

_A mother and father you have none,_

_For I have taken them as one._

_Look not for them in the land of reality,_

_Nor search for them in the land of darkness._

_Instead look to the land of fallacies, _

_A land well known as the in-between._

Clary was more than confused at what she read. She read over again, and again. It wasn't long before Jace was back. He didn't bother knocking as he opened the door. Clary was quick enough to lay her head down and pretend to sleep. Jace leaned over her and kissed her cheek gently. She blushed for the first time in forever. Jace's kiss was so tender that she felt like she was seeing a whole different side of him that no one had ever been allowed to see.

She rolled over slowly to meet his gaze and he stroked her hair back from her face.

"We don't have anything to go on so Maryse is going to contact the clave to try to figure how to follow this. Alec called magnus and they are going to investigate the scene to see if there is any magic trail they can follow." Jace said kissing her lips before she had time to respond. She wanted to show him the note now but her thoughts and sense was lost in his scent and his touch.

His lips trailed like fire over her mouth and down her neck until her breathing was coming in quick deep gasps. Finally she felt the note crumpling in her hand as it gripped into a fist. She sat up and gently pushed Jace away. He looked at her confused.

"I think you should see this," she said holding out the note.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Man I have been away from this story for a while now… and I feel bad because it seems pretty well liked. Well I am here to say that I'm adding a new chapter! I wish I could say I'll update regularly but as a college student I just can't see that happening, though I can say I'll try very hard to keep updating when I can! And so, without further ado, here is your next chapter. **

Chapter 6

Jace took the note from her hand and read it over carefully. Clary could see that he too had to read it not once but many times, just as she had. His brow furrowed slightly and she watched his beautiful face fall into deep thought. Clary couldn't help but fidget slightly where she sat, anxious to know what he thought about the note. She knew as well as anyone that if Jace wasn't sure what to do then no one really would be. Finally he spoke.

"We need to get this to Maurice. The clave will need to see this as soon as possible," He said taking the piece of paper and gently pushing it into his pocket. He helped Clary up from the bed and she straightened her clothing out. Jace walked quickly to the door and Clary was not far behind. The two walked briskly down the halls of the institute and it wasn't long before they reached Maurice's office. Jace knocked three times on the door and stepped back.

There were muffled voices coming from inside the room that hushed at the sound of Jace's knocking. Someone cleared their throat and called, "Yes, come in." That someone was Maurice herself, Clary recognized the voice, and she was standing in front of her desk as Jace and Clary walked in.

The room itself was a bit disheveled due to the current situation. Maurice's face looked tired and she had her hair pulled back in a tight bun. She still found a smile for the two though as they walked in to find Alec and Magnus sitting in the room together.

"Well, we've told you all that we know. We'll take our leave," said Magnus, his hair spikey and covered in a dusting of glitter. His outfit was perfect as usual, not a color coordination out of place. Beside him sat Alec, his dark hair falling around his eyes with much less discretion than Magnus. His sweater had a few holes in it but it was his usual style. They both stood and Alec waved at them. Magnus tilted his head gently toward the two to bid them farewell and with a soft click the door was closed behind them.

"Well, what brings you two here?" she asked as she walked back around her desk to sit at it. She moved some paper work out from in front of her and replaced some pens to their proper holding glasses, trying to create a bit of organization amongst the chaos. Clary sat but Jace remained standing as he removed the paper from his jeans pocket. He approached her desk and handed it to her.

"This," said Jace simply as he returned to sit beside Clary in the empty of the two chairs in the room. Maurice read it a few times herself just as Jace and Clary had. Her face dropped a little and it seemed that she too found nothing but a bit to be desired in it. Clary could see the questions begin to dance behind her eyes as she placed the paper down on the desk before her and rested her chin on her hands.

"Where did this come from?" she asked, speaking mostly to Clary. Clary felt her face become a bit warm as she looked up at Maurice and realized that she had not even told Jace yet where and when she found the note. Jace, she could see as she glanced over, was looking expectantly at her too. She was a little shocked that he had never asked before they arrived at Maurice's office. Though it would be boring to hear the same story twice, she guessed as she prepared herself to tell all.

"I found it knifed to the back door of Lukes house," she said, a bit of guilt trickling into her voice. Jace must have noticed it as she saw his expression soften only slightly. Maurice just looked at her, expectantly, waiting for her to tell the rest. When Clary said nothing, feeling that she had satisfactorily answered the question, Maurice spoke again.

"Why didn't you show this to anyone, or even Jace, as soon as you found it? How long have you had it?" Maurice asked. Clary knew she expected a much better explanation this time around.

"I panicked. I didn't want to do anything until I knew as much as I could about it myself. But as you can see, it's pretty hard to follow. I've only had it since we discovered the accident. Not that long…" she trailed off as she finished, not knowing if there was really anymore to be said. Maurice sighed a bit and looked over the paper one last time.

"Alright then, the clave will be meeting very soon. I'll be sure to show this to them. I know the silent brothers will be able to take a look at this and hopefully be a little more insightful as to what it is supposed to mean." Maurice stood then, and folded the paper, following its original creases. Clary and Jaces stood in unison. "In the meantime, the two of you should go find Isabelle. I haven't seen her in a few days. I'm sure she is fine, I just…" Maurice trailed off.

Clary knew that what she was really feeling at this moment was the fact that she had already had to bare the loss of one child. The worry that nagged at her over her two remaining children must be tremendous. Clary suddenly felt a wave of nausea as she remembered the youngest Lightwood, Max, being murdered. She couldn't bring herself to think of the murderer. It was still too much. The hate she felt for her so called brother would never cease.

Jace nodded and Clary agreed as well. With that said and done, the two walked out of the room and down the hall. Clary followed Jace in silence and suddenly couldn't help but realize that maybe she had done something to upset him. Maybe he was mad at her because she couldn't trust him with the note. Once again she felt the wave of guilt crash over her.

"Jace…" she began as they stopped outside of Isabelle's door. He turned to face her and her heart seemed to skip a beat. He looked at her expectantly; his eyes dazzling even now with the slight expression of disappointment crossing his face. Clary felt her heart clench.

"Yes?" he asked after the seconds turned into minutes. Clary fiddled with the hem of her shirt a bit as she looked up to make eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she said, the okay was not to boast arrogance but more to ask forgiveness. She wanted to know that he would not remain angry at her for this. "I should have told you, I wish I had. I just didn't know what I was doing. I was scared…" she said dropping her eyes to the ground, unable to take whatever look he had to give her next. She didn't think she could take any more hurt or disappointment from those lovely eyes.

Too her surprise she felt warm strong arms come around her and a solid chin rest itself atop her fiery red head. She leaned into him, and his scent made the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention.

"I'm not mad Clary," he said, the rumble of his voice could be felt through his chest and Clary enjoyed the amazing amount of comfort that it gave her. She wished now to look up at his face but he was holding her tightly and she didn't want him to let go. "I do wish, though, that you could trust me. All you did was show me that I have not earned your trust. But I promise, I will earn it even if it takes me every day for the rest of my life…"

Clary's breath caught a bit. She could not believe that Jace had actually said that, and with so much sincerity. He gave her a light squeeze and let her go then. She stepped back and looked upon his face as he turned to inspect Isabelle's room. Clary couldn't stop his last words from repeating over and over in her head as she watched him check the room to make sure that Isabelle had not come home at any point in time.

"Not here," he said, as if her already knew that was going to be the case. He turned then to go down the hall that led to the elevators. "Coming?"

Clary pulled herself with a bit of effort out of her stupor and simply nodded. She didn't trust herself quite yet not to sputter or trip over her words if she spoke. She caught up to Jace and walked at his side in pace with him. His hand found its way into hers and she held it tightly. She wished it was possible to never let go. It seemed stupid to wish for such a stupid thing, but it was what she wished. She wished never to have to let go of Jace Lightwood.

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter six! I almost couldn't stop writing, haha! So I am going to be starting on the next chapter directly after posting this. I truly do hope that I can continue to give you guys adequate updates. Please review and let me know how I'm doing! I am always open to good criticism. I am an English Writing Major after all. =P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And I'm back for chapter 7! I have had to do a bit of back tracking since I have read the next two actual books following the third and don't want to get anything mixed up. Hope you are all enjoying! R&R as always is greatly appreciated. **

Chapter 7

Simon sat on the edge of his bed staring blankly at his cell phone. He hadn't heard from Clary in a few days which wasn't really normal for her. Though he realized fully that the phone worked both ways, he supposed that he had been a little preoccupied himself lately. Just then a knock came at his door.

"Simon, a friend of yours is here," his mother called through the wooden obstruction, "She's a pretty young woman." It seemed that his preoccupation had arrived. His mother had yet to be properly introduced to the girl but he wanted to keep it that way for a while. As he got up from the bed he wondered about the mark on his forehead and what would end up happening to him. Eventually he thought he would have to leave, or so was the fate of he who wore the mark of Cane.

"I'm coming," he said, dismissing his mother from her post at the door. He heard the stairs creak, informing him that she had traveled back down to make friends with his guest. With a cursory glance into his mirror he walked out of his room and locked the door behind him, a habit he had been forced to take up since he started keeping blood in his mini fridge. He could only imagine the horror and confusion his mother would feel towards him if she found out.

Pulling himself from his thoughts as he walked down the stairs he came into the kitchen to see Isabelle Lightwood standing with his mother. He had to give her credit for being so friendly with his mother who was much too excited to see her son not only having a very lovely young lady friend, but one that was not Clary. He stuffed his cell phone into his jeans pocket and headed for the door.

"Don't you want a jacket?" his mother asked, rushing to the closet to dig one out for him. It was true that to most the even air may have been a bit brisk but in reality it had no effect over Simon now and never would again.

"Oh, right, a bit chilly out there," Simon said, playing the part as he had become accustomed to.

"Well, I wish you would stay and chat more," his mother said, directing the comment mostly at Isabelle who just smiled as pleasantly as she could. "Don't hesitate for a moment to come back, okay?" she called after them as Simon quickly led her out the door.

He led them at a fast pace down the street until he heard the faint clicking of his door. He even caught the sound of the lock as his mother turned it. He caught a lot of small sounds now that he never would have before. Finally slowing their pace he took the time to actually observe Isabelle properly.

Her long black hair was straight and hung down her back, shining in the evening light like silk. Her make-up was done with its usual precision and made her look a lot older than she really was, though Simon really didn't mind. She was one of the most beautiful people that had ever taken interest in him, if that was what you could call it. They hadn't really discussed what was going on between them.

"So, she still doesn't know?" Isabelle asked, knowing she was making a statement more than asking a question. Her hands were shoved in her jacket pockets and he could see the glint of her electrum whip coiled up her arm. Ever prepared, the shadow hunters.

"No, and I don't think I'm going to tell her."

"Not going to tell her? Why?" Isabelle asked with not shock but nothing more than a light curiosity. Simon could see it dancing behind her eyes.

"I don't know," he started, trying to find the right way to answer her question. "I don't think she could handle it, and even if she could. . . I just don't think I am strong enough or prepared enough to deal with it if she doesn't."

Isabelle nodded and gave him a look that resembled sympathy. Simon wished he knew what was going on in her head some times. She was like one of the seven wonders at times. Hard to read and harder to understand. She had never in all the time he had known her seemed like the emotional type. She seemed more the go hard or go home type. She wasn't looking for something serious. She wasn't looking to get attached. She kept herself safe by keeping a distance.

At least that was the way it seemed until she started texting him and eventually requesting his presence. They had been on a few coffee dates now, this being the third, but never much more. This led him back to his earlier inquiries. What was this? Where was Isabelle trying to go with this? Just then, his cell phone buzzed three times in his pocket, indicating a text message. He pulled the phone out and flipped it open.

Clary and Jace stepped out into the cool night air and Clary was thankful for the Jacket that Jace had loaned her. She pulled it around herself snug and thought of all the things she couldn't retrieve from Luke's house. The Clave had currently marked it off limits for magical investigation, among other things. Her heart sank at the thought of the day's events and she felt a bit numb. It was like one bad thing after another ever since she came into this world of Shadow Hunters and demons. But she could never bring herself to hate it, because it brought her to Jace. She had to admit she was thankful for something to take her mind off of it all by looking for Isabelle.

"Well, I wish I knew where to start looking," Jace said, picking the direction of left out of the institute. She realized that it was a random choice and he really wasn't going to try that hard to find her. Then again maybe he was, simply by turning the search into a nice long walk. Clary could also appreciate a nice mind clearing walk.

Just then she came to a sudden realization. In the days that had passed since they returned to New York Isabelle had taken quite a liking to Simon. It was the reason that Clary had stopped talking to him so much. She wanted to give him room to breathe with all that was happening and give him room to grow. She figured he would come to her when he was ready, even if she missed him.

"I think I have an idea," she said in response to Jace's previous statement. Pulling out her cell phone she typed a quick message to Simon. She watched the little sending bar turn into _Sent _and held the phone in her hand waiting for a response. Her free hand was suddenly filled with Jace's and she felt a warmth spread from the area.

"And what might that be?" He asked as they walked down the street with no destination currently in mind. Just then her cell phone buzzed and she opened her response.

"Coffee," she said as she shoved the phone back in her pocket.

"Speaking in riddles now, are we?" he asked without pressing her for any further details. She thought maybe he already had an idea of what she was on about. Even though she wanted to smile and feel full and happy inside with Jace here, she just couldn't. The thought of Luke and her mother still nagged at her. Though she knew there was nothing she could physically or momentarily do, she couldn't help but feel wrong and being happy with her mother and Luke missing.

She gripped Jace's hand tighter without realizing it and he returned the squeeze looking down at her. She could see the helplessness behind the happiness he tried to show her. She smiled at him with her best effort to reassure him that she was well. She didn't wish to watch him suffer at her hand, even if she was more than welcome to given the circumstances.

**A/N: I feel like I'm on a serious roll with this fic now. I just can't seem to stop getting idea's and the flow is going pretty well. Thanks for the reviews I love them =D They are just more motivation to write and I'm always happy to know that I am a good writer, truly. Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Been a couple weeks but here is another chapter for you! Thanks for reading and being patient =)**_

_**Chapter 8**_

__Clary and Jace walked in comfortable silence hand in hand. She realized as she walked that she never realized just how right it was being with Jace this way. There was never anything awkward about their silences, there was never a moment when she felt she needed to fill the empty space with sound and she somehow felt that his presence mingled with hers perfectly and if it were a color it would be a soft warm red.

"Is this the place?" Jace asked as he stopped walking, which in turn made Clary stopped. She looked up at the old _Coffee _sign that hung precariously above the door way to the little café.

"Yeah, this is it," she said trying to get a good look through the door, already searching for Simon. Jace pulled the door open and held it for her as she stepped inside the warmth of the room. The inviting smell of roasting coffee beans greeted her as she pulled her hand free from Jace's.

It didn't take long for her to spot Simon sitting in the back of the café, out of the way of others. Clary also saw the person she had expected to be there with him. Isabelle sat beside Simon at the table, her elegant hands wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee.

Simon waved at her from across the room and Clary returned the wave with a smile as she made her way to him. Jace was not far behind, taking a seat at the table with Clary. Jace wasted no time then in questioning Isabelle as only an older brother could.

"So, where've you been hiding," Jace asked casually as a waitress approached to take the orders of the new arrivals. Isabelle avoided the question at first by taking a long drink from her cup, no doubt burning her mouth and tongue, though she did very well at hiding it.

"What can I get for you two?" the waitress asked, suddenly breaking the silence at the table if only for a moment.

"I'll just have a coffee, black," Clary said, putting on a cheery smile. She didn't want the group to seem too doom and gloom as the expressions of the siblings were a bit tense and the vampire could only look awkwardly helpless at the female's side.

"And for you, hon?" the waitress asked, turning her attention to Jace now. Clary felt her hand twitch as the waitress struck a nerve. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered her. However, Clary couldn't help but notice the not so unattractive waitress giving Jace an all too noticeable eye undressing. Clary's irritation was put to rest quickly however, when Jace didn't even give the girl the satisfaction of looking at her when gave his order.

"Same, black," he said, holding Isabelle's eyes. Clary waited, hoping that this wasn't about to turn into a public scene. The waitress just nodded, not seeming overly defeated by the turn out of the attempt at flirting, and walked away to grab the order.

Isabelle folded her hands under her chin and glanced at Simon, finally breaking the stare. "With Simon," she said, grabbing the cold hand of the vampire and placing it up on the table, hers still wrapped in it to show her affiliation with the vampire.

"You and I both know that isn't entirely true," Jace said, keeping an even voice, his face calm and beautiful as it always was.

"What does it matter?" she asked nonchalantly.

"What does it matter? Isabelle, I know that you are hurting for Max. We all are. But I know you, you can't deal with this by just remembering him, accepting what happened and moving on. You are reckless in these situations. That's not what really matters here though. What really matters is that our mother is sitting at home, worrying over you, when she already has enough on her plate already." Jace's face was hard as he gave his sister his probably well prepared lecture. Clary couldn't help but think that maybe he had been preparing it during the silence of their walk. He looked much older to Clary all of a sudden, all of his angelic features turning from boyish to manly. She wasn't sure what to make of it at the moment.

"I get it, Okay?" Isabelle remained calm on the outside but Clary feared there was a storm brewing inside her. "If you only came here to lecture me, then don't. Tell mom I'm fine."

"That's not the point. _You_ need to tell her yourself that you're fine, and tell her where you are or where you're going. Come home once in a while. Check in with her. Check in with me," Jace said, finally hinting to the fact that it was not only Maryse that worried for her. A small amount of submission and understanding seemed to wash over Issabelles face then.

"Okay, I'll come home. But not until tonight," she said, her hand still held in Simons. The vampire dared not let go lest he provoke the shadow huntress' wrath. "I am out with Simon and it would be rude to leave him abruptly." She looked to him for something. Support perhaps? The vampire couldn't tell but he knew he couldn't disagree with her.

He did the only thing he could, and nodded in agreement. It was too dangerous to try to use words at this point. Any combination of the wrong ones could prove devastating for him. Though he wasn't going to necessarily take sides here as he added, "I'll escort her to the institute tonight myself."

Jace simply nodded. Just then the waitress returned with the two cups of black coffee. Clary gratefully picked hers up and took a deep breath. The scent of the coffee was enough to send tingles down her spine. She had always had a thing for the smell of fresh coffee. The taste, however, was one that must be acquired because not many people took coffee black. Without another thought she took a sip and let the bitter warmth rush down into her core.

_Simon's P.O.V.:_

It wasn't long before Jace and Clary were finished with their visit and back out into the hustle and bustle of New York. Simon hadn't touched his coffee. It hadn't appealed to him even as a human and there was obviously no point in drinking it now aside from appearances. Isabelle on the other hand was almost done with her cup. Downing the last swallow, she sat the cup down and turned to Simon.

Her lips carried a light smile, but he easily noticed that it did not reach her eyes. He felt a bit of concern growing in him for her. She was a very strong person, this he knew without a doubt. Even for a shadow hunter, she was strong. However, no one was perfect and she looked to him like a glass beginning to crack from overfilling.

"Ready?" he asked as he pushed his full cup away from himself.

"Ready."

The rest of the day was rather enjoyable as they walked around the streets. They talked about random things, but not one of them personal or important. Simon could tell that she seemed particularly guarded after her lecture from Jace. It wasn't until they passed a book store with manga displays out front that Simon noticed a real change in her.

In the middle of her sentence she grew suddenly quiet and turning her head away from Simon plowed on down the street. Simon looked to his left and noticed the sign as well. He did not prod her from answers or ask her to speak. He simply caught up to her and walked by her side in silence. He had never had much experience in these situations but knew that what she seemed to need now was support. All she seemed to need now was someone present by her side and if she wouldn't order him away he would be that person.

He was pulled from his thoughts suddenly as his newly sensitive nose picked up the distinct smell of salty aqueous fluid. Tears. He risked touching her and, reaching out put his hand on her shoulder to stop her walking forward. She, to his surprise, stopped with little resistance, but kept her gaze turned down to the ground. Small wet circles landed on the pavement of the side walk underneath her.

"Isabelle," Simon said, really unsure of what to do now. Once again he was tossed into a situation where he had little experience. She lifted her head slowly and it was more than obvious that she was crying as tears spilled rapidly down her cheeks.

"Max, loved manga," she said, not attempting to hide her shame. The tears didn't stop and she didn't try to stop them. "He loved to read, in fact, I bet that little guy read almost every book we have! I can still remember that stupid Naruto manga he had. . ." she said, trailing off as she held back a heavy sob. Simon did the only natural thing one being trying to comfort another could and wrapped his arms around her.

She accepted his embrace and he felt her cry into his chest. He was thankful the streets weren't busy where they were standing. He knew Isabelle was never an emotional person, but when she was he wouldn't think she would want to be so, so publicly. The moment passed and Isabelle regained control of herself. She pulled away from Simon and didn't look at him at first. He wasn't hurt though. He only wanted to know that she was okay.

"Sorry," she said suddenly, dabbing at her face, trying to correct the makeup that had been horribly displace by her tears, though somehow she still managed to pull even the messy look off as though she did it on purpose. "I'm not usually like this. Ever."

"Don't be sorry," Simon said, giving her the reassurance she needed now. "You know," he continued, remembering something he read in a book once upon a time, "they say the best way to come to terms with a loss is by remembering them. Don't let yourself forget about them or who they were to you. They're never really gone, as long as you keep them alive in your memory."

_**A/N: R&R and there shall be more to come!**_


End file.
